masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thelightningstrikes
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thelightningstrikes page. If you haven't already, please ' ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. If you're new to wikis, please read the tutorial at Wikia Community Central. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started. In particular, be aware of our policies concerning the capitalization of alien race names and information sourcing. Leave a message at the help desk or on my talk page if you need help with anything! Temporaryeditor78 (talk) 19:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yay Looking forward to your improved ME maps! :-) Cattlesquat (talk) 20:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I already put up one, but I'm pretty new to this stuff. Gotta go through the tutorial if I want to do more around here. Thelightningstrikes 1:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Map picture I've beginning to notice that you upload map pictures. That's very cool of you. Say, how'd you do it? http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png ~Tom]][[User talk:TomWelling|'Welling~']] http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png 04:06, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :First of all I tweaked the config file of the game engine so it runs 1920x1080 (my laptop's resolution). Then I start with making screenshots with Steam (the entertainment platform), I don't really like using it though since it makes screenshots in JPG, but it will do for now. I make a screenshot of the map BEFORE you discover all the locations and a screenshot AFTER you discover all the locations. Then I start editing the two files in Photoshop, making x-marks the proper ?-marks or whatever it looks like in the beginning. I then compile a PNG and place the file on the correct wikipage! I hope this is a bit clear, to me this is usual since I have edited before, so it's difficult to just explain. Thanks for your concern! (Thelightningstrikes 1:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, it's good to have you here! Hope you enjoy editing! Hey, umm.... if you don't mind, would you tell me the code of your Commander Shepard's face. http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png ~Tom]][[User talk:TomWelling|'Welling~']] http://images.wikia.com/merlin1/images/e/ea/Superman-Logo-Signature-QaYYum.png 14:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Hah thanks, I will! Well that's a problem since that's a ME1 screenshot and ME1 didn't have Face Codes yet, so only if I reconstruct him in ME2 (imports don't get face codes either) I can provide you a face code. I just read that I'll need to rebuild him anyway so I'll update you on that later. Thelightningstrikes (talk) 21:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey man, I'm going to update you on my Shephard's facecode! I completely reconstructed him in ME2 and this is the result: ---- 361.NHC.NFF.78F.GAJ.C7W.RPD.5BJ.GD6.3A3.E76.5 ---- ::: Enjoy using it. I'll now continue screenshotting. (That facecode took me 3 hours wow) Thelightningstrikes (talk) 17:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Busy lately I'm sorry I haven't been doing a lot lately. I have been screenshotting ME1 planets, but haven't come to editing a lot of maps. College has started and I can't get myself to improving the wiki so far. I'll get to it later! Thelightningstrikes (talk) 20:03, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi! I was wondering if you are still an active user here :) --Iftarious (talk) 17:30, December 5, 2016 (UTC)